A display transmission technique has been known in which a communication terminal such as a smartphone capable of wireless communication wirelessly communicates with a display device such as a television receiver also capable of wireless communication, thereby displaying a screen (display information) displayed on the display of the communication terminal on the display of the display device. A specific example of this display transmission technique includes a technique referred to as Miracast (registered trademark).